Ranmaru
|Voice Eng = Daman Mills |birthday = |age = |manga debut = |light novel debut = TBA |relatives = Ginji (adopted brother) Princess Iso (adoptive mother, deceased)}} Ranmaru (乱丸) is one of the supporting characters in the Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi series. Known also as the Dog God, he is the lead manager of the rival inn, Orio-ya, and is one of the eight Hachiyo of the Hidden Realm. Appearance Ranmaru has the appearance of a lean, young man. His eyes are blue. He wears his long, red hair up in a half pony tail and he has dog-like ears and tail. Personality Ranmaru is usually seen to be arrogant and angry, and seems to have manipulative tendencies as he manipulated Aoi into getting the mermaid scale after agreeing to give Ginji back to Tenjin-ya However, according to Princess Iso, he has a strong sense of justice and loyalty. The only times he is ever seen concerned about anything or anyone is when Aoi held Nobunaga, the mascot of Orio-ya, "hostage". History Both he and Ginji washed up on the beach together in their tiny forms and were found and raised by Princess Iso. Plot Powers & Abilities Ranmaru's abilities are shown to be similar to Ginji's, but so far, two known forms have been seen: Transformations #Tiny Komainu: First seen in episode twenty-four. #Grown Komainu: This form is seen in episode nineteen. It is reminiscent of Ginji's grown Kitsune form. In this form, his eyes are darker blue and narrow. He has white marks around his eyes and on the top of his head. His ears are pointed like Ginji's form, and he is seen wearing the rope that ties his kimono on his neck. Unlike Ginji, his muzzle is not as pointed and is similar to a dog's muzzle. His fur is entirely red. Relationships Ginji Ginji was like a brother to Ranmaru when they were young and being taken care of by Princess Iso. They were shown to be extremely close even though they were polar opposites. Ginji would protect him if he was picked on because Ginji never lost a fight. After Iso's passing, the pair came to Orio-ya. As they got older, they grew further apart with Ginji as the young master and Ranmaru as the lead manager. They started to butt heads causing them to have a falling out. Even though Ranmaru is often cold to Ginji, he has deep respect and compassion for him. Ōdanna Princess Iso Shirō Tsubaki Aoi Tsubaki Ranmaru doesn't seem to like Aoi very much at the beginning since she is from the rival inn. He is constantly cold to her and calls her things such as a "wench". Ranmaru can't stand a human girl and locks her up when Aoi is brought to Orio-ya. Aoi begins to learn more about Ranmaru and Ginji's past and while she does not like Ranmaru, she wants to help prepare for the ceremony. She also helps Ranmaru get better when he goes to receive the mermaid's scale. While looking for the Gem Branch, Ginji and Aoi look for Ranmaru, worried that the illusion may hurt him. Aoi is relieved to find him safe, however, she ends up falling her self. Ranmaru tries to save her but ends up falling too, so he turns into his bigger form. When they land, he returns back to his dog form and says that Aoi's food most likely saved them. Aoi says that Ginji must be worried, but Ranmaru doesn't believe her at all. That's when Aoi tells Ranmaru that it was Ginji who was worried and that even though they disagree with each other, they are still brothers. Ougon-douji Nobunaga Ranmaru seems to care greatly for Nobunaga, expressing great concern and even distress for him when Aoi held him hostage in order to get Ginji back. This relationship with Nobunaga is expanded on when Princess Iso mentions that Ranmaru, as a child, found an ugly Okuri-Inu (Nobunaga) while visiting a town, loved it very much, and adopted it. Hideyoshi Ranmaru has respect for the young master at Orio-ya even though he is a bit hard on Hideyoshi. He feels no one will be a better young master than Ginji. Trivia * Ranmaru has the tendency to snap at people for saying anything negative about Nobunaga References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yokai Category:Orio-ya Employee